


Dorky bois

by lovemepidge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, I wrote this isntead of sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Studying, TsukiHina, falling asleep, its pretty gay, lots of pining here boys, tsukki has a sailor moon blanket but thats a minor detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemepidge/pseuds/lovemepidge
Summary: Tsukishima helps Hinata studyHinata falls asleep and tsukki big gay





	Dorky bois

“Ok now dumbass, you multiply the first equation to the fifth number over here.” Tsukishima explains once more, pointing to some numbers that looked like a cluster of symbols made solely to confuse people. Which they probably are if you think about it. Hinata sighs and puts his head in his hands. 

“Ughhhhh, I hate this. It doesn’t make any sense. Even when you explain it a million times over and over again. My mind is just all bleh..” Hinata whines. His eyes did look a bit droopy and his eyelids have been trying to close on him for the past hour.

Tsukishima raises his eyebrows at the smaller drooping boy next to him. He had clearly never in his life stayed up past 11. “If you understood it, you would be at home right now.” He said with much salt. Although he didn’t want to show it, he was concerned for him.

They had being going for a while now and Hinata looks like he’s going to fall asleep any minute now. “Alright, let’s take a break. Just for now.” 

Hinata sighed in relief. “I feel like the numbers are clouding my mind. They’re going to eat me.” Tsukishima chuckles under his breath. “Dumbass they’re not going to eat you. You’re probably just dehydrated. I’ll go get us some water and maybe a snack if you’re lucky.” Hinata nods eagerly as Tsukishima leaves. Since they were at Tsukishima’s house, he could easily get some snacks from his pantry in the kitchen. 

His parents had gone out for the night, leaving Hinata and Tsukishima to themselves. His older brother was out with his other friends so they were alone. Not that Tsukishima minded much. His older brother would just embarrass him whenever people would come over, which was rare. Tsukishima’s parents trusted him greatly and didn’t give it much thought when he wanted to help Hinata with her maths. Well, he was more forced to but that just sounded better. Hinata had been having a lot of trouble lately with it. His parents thought nothing big about it so they just let it happen.

They were just happy that their introverted son had made close friends. Tsukishima thought about this as he opened his pantry doors. Come to think of it, he and Hinata had become friends over the course of being in the volleyball club. Tsukishima could almost go as far to say that he cared about the bright orange haired boy. Only a little bit anyway. He picked out two stray juice boxes and a small packet of chips for two people. He kept them in his arms as he walked back to his bedroom where Hinata was. Well, he hoped. 

Tsukki opened the door with his foot, holding the items tightly. Only to drop them straight afterwards. Hinata was curled up on Tsukkis bed, cuddling his Sailor moon blanket close to his chest and sucking her thumb. It was the cutest thing Tsukishima had ever seen.

He blushed brightly. He didn’t know what to do. He was frozen. The boy even had a thought for a split second to take a picture and show it to Kageyama so he’d get mad. 

‘Do I wake him up? Do I let him get some sleep?’ Tsukishima’s thoughts were tossing and turning inside his mind. In the end, he grabbed a blanket and slept on the couch in the living room. Hinata slept soundly in Iida’s bed, Tsukishima on the lumpy family couch. But surprisingly, he didn’t mind.

***************

“Did I fall asleep last night?”

“Yes you did, I let you sleep. You looked like you needed it.”

“Thank you, Tsukishima!.”

“Whatever dumbass.” But for once, he smiled to himself.


End file.
